Given A Choice
by Mayuri-san
Summary: What do you do when you are faced with confronting the issues you spend more time avoiding than dealing with? Kagome finds herself forced to do so when she ends up in the company of the only one who never cared for sparing a person’s feelings.
1. The Beginning

Thank you for taking the time to read Given A Choice, the first fan fiction I've written. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy!

Update January 31; I've redone the beginning in hopes of making the writing style fit the other chapters I've written. The hard part about writing this story is that the idea for this story began with what will be the middle of this story. Trying to flesh out the early chapters up to that point can be a little frustrating. Until I reach the meat of this story I'm going to try my best to avoid as much of the corn factor as I can. As I've said, this is my first attempt at any fanfiction and I appreciate those who read and enjoy it.

Time. No other factor in her life could have more of an affect on her than time. For her alone time dipped, twisted, and righted it self. Never did she find herself wishing she had more of it or lamenting that she had too much of it. Time never stood still in her life; it beckoned her backwards and forwards, demanding her adaptability and acceptance. It required her to be a powerful miko who exudes confidence in an era where she did not belong and it commanded her to maintain the standards society set in what was the present time for her. Though she led a double life because of this, for the most part time seemed to work with her, allowing her successful travels between the two, rarely working against her. For the choices she was forced to make it made her struggles a little lighter that time was so accommodating.

Later in her life Kagome Higurashi would find herself questioning how this moment in time had came to be, why it allowed her destiny to change so drastically and demolish the comfort that she felt in predictability she had come to know.

That being as it may, a low pack and two weeks straight spent in the past had depleted her trusty yellow backpack of items she relied on. Though it hadn't been intended, Kagome's stay had been prolonged by a rumor that proved fruitless. Tales of a human who had recently been blessed with powers to control material objects had made its way to Kaede in the village. When shards of the shikon no tama were infused with being, whether human or demon, the outcome varied so it made identifying a false story difficult. Upon returning with Inuyasha and their comrades from their most recent journey they immediately had set out again to track down the human the rumor spoke of. As it turned out, it was a hoax created by the village's elder to draw people in with hopes of being able to sell wares created by its populace. Sluggish and cranky, each member of their entourage hardly spoke on the journey back home, irritated by the discovery. When their own village had appeared within the distance Kagome had mumbled a good bye and made her way to the well that would take her back to present day Tokyo. The exchange one life style for another would happen, one tugging her back when she remained in the other too long, causing a repeating cycle.

Her mind was already ahead of her body, thinking of what needed to be done in the present. Friends would need to be called to help with the math problems she couldn't solve on her own. Chores that had been neglected would likely be waiting; time travel didn't exempt her from them in her household. Supplied would need to be replenished and family would need to be visited with. Wind rushed past her, blowing hair into her face, obscuring her vision, going unnoticed expect for the unconscious movement of her fingers to tuck it back behind her ears. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the only sounds filling the air were of workers tending to field of rice off in the distance.

This was the routine she had come to know in this era. She thought she was safe. She thought she knew what to expect.

In the time it took for her to swing her leg over the side of the well to prepare for her dissent she was attacked. There was no time for reaction, hardly any time to think. Colors blurred with the speed of the scenery rushing past her as she was gripped from behind by harsh claw tipped hands and thrown into a tree. Her ears registered none of the sounds she knew she should be experiencing. Sudden shock jump started the adrenaline in her body and as her body greeted the tree Kagome was aware that she had become numb. Even though she felt no pain she knew that it would come later, and when it did it would be the most excruciating pain she would have ever felt in her young life.

This was her last thought as she lost consciousness.

As often happens when one loses consciousness the amount of time that had passed was unknown. As she began her slow path to awakening Kagome attempted to open her eyes as wide as she could, despite how painful it was. Had she not been experiencing the affects of her latest encounter she would believed she was paralyzed. Her body felt like lead and refused to respond to her attempts to move. Regret raced through her thoughts, along side what felt llike thousand other emotions. She should have stayed with the group. Her experiences on her travels had proven to her many a time that you can never be too cautious. A stupid human girl, that's what she was. Being reckless while with Inuyasha was one thing, but having such disregard while being alone was another. Did she honestly think she would always be able to feel a demon approaching before it attacked? She didn't know all the types of demons that existed and what their powers were. And now this serious underestimation might have cost her life.

Kagome felt sure that, despite feeling like many hours had passed, in reality it was only a mere few minutes since she had been attacked. It had all happened so quickly, leaving little chance to absorb what had happened, but she was starting to become aware that maybe what ever had attacked her wasn't gone. A demon was standing beside her; that much she knew. Its prescience did not feel the same as the one that had attacked her, but fear was still prevalent in her mind. She was stable enough to recognize that she could still be in danger. Kagome attempted to turn her head and try to see who it was with her limited vision. Pain raced through her neck, shooting into her brain and causing her head to throb. Giving up the attempt, she remained as she was. Who was there, standing as still as stone and as quiet? It was not her aggressor, but she didn't recognize it as feeling similar to any of the demons she was on friendly terms with. The knowledge served to make her more nervous. It was getting harder to breathe with each intake. Her panicked mind screamed with a thousand various thoughts. She knew she was dying and it scared her. Earlier in the day her only thoughts were of how far behind she was in school and who she could ask to help tutor her in math. She had been tallying up the items she would need to bring back with her when she returned to the feudal era and whether the bike would be practical to return with again. Now that seemed so far behind her. It had been so long since anyone had been attacked near the village or in the forest that no one had thought to accompany her to the well. No one had heard the attack and no one knew she was missing. And now, as she lay near death with a demon she could not see standing beside her, she was unsure how much was left of her to find.

Someone small and light came running towards her. "Sesshoumaru sama," a childish voice called, "Rin wanted to ask…." The voice and foot steps stopped simultaneously.

Sesshoumaru? What was he doing there? Did he have anything to do with the attack on her? She seriously doubted it, for some reason. Any attacks made on her and her traveling companions were typically limited exclusively to Inuyasha and usually had a clear purpose. If he were serious in his intentions he would not use another demon to fight his battles. Especially if it came to what he saw as a weak useless human.

"Do not step closer, Rin," a commanding, cold voice answered, confirming that it was Sesshoumaru the girl was talking to.

Obediently, the child came no closer, but made no move to further herself away from Kagome. "That's the lady who was so nice to Rin. Is she okay? Is she hurt how Rin was?"

The sound of sword being unsheathed rang through the forest. "Return to Ah Un now, Rin."

"But," the child said, moving away, "Rin wants to make her better. She was nice to Rin."

Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut through Kagome's mind, becoming her focal point. "Nice does not get you far in this world, Rin."

Sesshoumaru's parting words rang in her ears as the sword sliced through the air and she lost consciousness.


	2. New Places

Thanks to all who had stopped to read this story. I know it's slow going but I promise to make it worth your time if you keep interest. I will try my best to make a story for Sesshoumaru/Kagome fans to enjoy.  
Updated January 29, 2005. Sorry for taking so long to update, but before I started on the next chapter I decided to go through and improve this one a bit more. I hope you all enjoy it forgive me for such long delays. I'll try my best to make the wait worth it. 

Kagome has woken up in many places unfamiliar to her. It was becoming a loathsome habit. At least this place was warm and soft, much better than rock hard ground. The scent of blood was replaced with the scent of medicinal herbs and she felt washed and clean. Also preferable to the previous state she had been in.

Although the side of her face was still sore she could open her eyes better now and made use of that. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru standing beside her and the sound of his sword swishing through the air. Now she found many things that were bewildering. Or instance, she no longer wore her school uniform. It had been replaced with a clean white cotton robe tied securely as her waist. Her hair had been tied back with a piece of string and her left wrist was wrapped tightly in a bandage. And, her body had been scrubbed clean, leaving her feeling the freshest she had felt in weeks. To be clothed in unfamiliar garments and washed up while unconscious didn't help to ease her nervousness.

Pulling herself into an upright sitting position, Kagome groaned. Muscles stiff with ache resisted her demands but in the end she won out. Large pillows lay between her and the wall, cushioning her back. She was resting on a thick white futon that lay within a wooden confine a foot tall. The room she was located in was enormous and sparse, sporting only a wardrobe and a large window. The wardrobe was simple in design and long white linen curtains filtered the bright sunshine pouring through the window. The room was silent, save for the occasional rustle of blankets and pillows as Kagome turned this way and that to view her surroundings better.

The sound of a door opening to her right startled her, bringing her back to the realization that she was in place whose owner she was uninformed of. As she moved to exit the futon she was greeted with the imposing appearance of Sesshoumaru, along with Rin beside him doing her best to restrain her energy. Sesshoumaru remained where he stood as Rin threw her arms up and, with gleeful cheer, bounded over to the futon to land beside her.

Rin's landing caused the bed to bounce, bringing Kagome's head to slight spin of dizziness. "He-hello, Rin." The little girl smiled broadly and clasped her hands together. "Is it ok if you don't move too much?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, voice sounding commanding and stern. "Move off of the bed. Be still."

Obediently, Rin moved. "Rin was worried you would never wake up!" The happiness in the little girl's voice contrasted strongly with Sesshoumaru's. "Sesshoumaru said for Rin to be patient, but I couldn't wait a lot longer."

Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru. He was an unfathomable presence. Unsure of his motives and in his debt, she had many questions but was too confused to ask any of them. Instead, she settled for the most proper thing to do at the moment.

Patting the small girl wrapped around her waist lightly, she spoke hesitantly to Sesshoumaru. "I'm not sure what happened, but I'm guessing I was attacked. Thank you," she said, unsure of herself. "For your help."

He remained where he stood, face devoid of any emotion. "You're assumption was correct. You were attacked before you were able to get into the well. Which brings me to the question of why you were getting into a well?"

Rin ceased her squeezing of Kagome's waist and proceed to scramble across the bed and happily bounce in place. Each bounce of the futon made Kagome's head reel further into dizziness. Before she could request Rin to move Sesshoumaru casually approached and lifted the young girl off of the futon and placed her on her feet on the floor. As grateful as she was Kagome had enough sense to be disturbed by how much she was becoming in Sesshoumaru's debt for his generosity. Even more disturbing was him showing her kindness in the first place.

Finding it easier to concentrate on the question he had asked instead of trying to contemplate the reason for his actions, Kagome spoke, voice steadied now without Rin's bouncing. "I was going home."

"You home is in the well," he queried, lifting a slender eyebrow to relay his sarcasm.

A hot throb was beginning to build in the back of her head. Reaching up her hand, she gingerly touched the area of throb, discovering a large bump. The slightest touch of her fingers made hot sharp pain flare through her head. "Not so much in the well, as more through it," she replied, grimacing. That was the best explanation he was going to get from her. No matter how grateful, and confused, he was, she wasn't in the mood to give an in depth explanation of well traveling.

Through his face remained inquisitive he didn't press her any further. Silence ensued, creating an uneasy tension that made Rin stop fidgeting. No one moved and no one spoke.

Unable to take the tension any longer, Kagome pushed back the blankets and swung her legs out of the bed. It took more effort than she expected to stand on her own feet. Sesshoumaru remained still as a pillar, watching her but not making any indication he would help her. It's probably a good thing he isn't, she thought to herself. The entire situation was already disturbing enough.

"Well," she said, hearing the nervousness in her voice and cringing, "thank you for taking care of me." Mustering up as much of a bow as she could, she tried to smile. "I am in your debt, which I will begin to repay by leaving and not inconveniencing you any further. "

Rin started to step forward, her voice about to protest Kagome's leaving, when Sesshoumaru's hand descended onto her shoulder. It effectively silenced and froze her to the spot. Obediently, the child stayed put, watching, alongside Sesshoumaru, as Kagome made her way to the door. She would have been even more disturbed to watch his behavior if she hadn't been so intent on getting out of there as fast as she could.

But, as all things are, given enough time, her questions would be answered, despite however small they were. As she exited the room and her legs gave out, sending her crashing promptly to the floor, she understood why he made no move to help or follow her. She knew how weak she was. She knew it was foolish to get out of the bed and try to leave. She also knew that she looked very much like the foolish little girl that Sesshoumaru viewed her as. It was ridiculous to try to believe otherwise. Down right absurd. Finding herself in the residence of a demon who had attempted to kill her in her first encounter with him and discovering he not only saved her from dying but was also tending to her while she recovered was too much to take in.

The soft thud of Sesshoumaru's feet rang in her ears as he approached her. She refused to turn to look at him, preferring to stare at the floor in defeat. Everything was so mixed up and she no idea how to set any of it right.  
He spoke, voice deep and strong. "Are you done?"

"Yes", she replied, quietly in a whisper. Her face aflame with shame, she stared at the floor, knowing that she was completely helpless.

"Okay." Strong hands gripped her and lifted her up. Holding her in his arms as if she were a sack of flour and not a person, he returned to the room and replaced her in the futon. He made no effort to pull the blankets over her nor did he seem to care if she was comfortable or not. The indifference he was displaying was customary of his personality, but the fact that she was here, in this futon, bandaged, contradicted severely with her assumptions of him.  
Kagome drew a deep breath and released it slowly and shakily. Rin stood close to Sesshoumaru, suddenly shy and quiet. He gently pushed Rin toward the door, indicating she return back to her rooms. Like a good child, she did, never questioning him.  
Returning his attention to her, Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to vibrate the room. "It would be wise to stop being so foolish. You are weary and confused. Wage your battle of pride when you have recovered from your wounds."

It was not the greatest of times to ask questions, but she had to. She needed to know. "Why did you save me? Are you holding me hostage?"

Turning away, he moved towards the exit. "You are not my hostage. And I was happening by and saw you in an unfair fight." He smirked. "It is not honorable to attack your opponent's back while they are unaware."

Kagome was struck silent.   
Continuing on, he said, "Be careful, Kagome. I do not like indignance."


	3. Pride

This is the third installment of Given a Choice. Once again, my thanks go to all who are reading this. If you want to tell me what you think you can contact me at All constructive criticism is welcomed. I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but I do enjoy writing stories about them. :o)

A week had passed since Kagome had woken to find herself in the dwelling that belonged to Sesshoumaru. Long periods of silence filled the hours, interrupted only by the energetic voice of Rin's that broke through the air just before the young girl entered Kagome's room. Though an endearing child, between the energy it took to converse with her and the energy it took to sit upright during the conversation, she would find herself positively exhausted after each of the child's visits. But Rin was her only company, aside from the occasional servant who came by to tidy up and leave food. Sometimes the exhaustion was worth it to ease some of the loneliness.

Her room was very Zen in its décor, which, when combined with the hours of silence, seemed to provoke frequent states of meditation. The mattress was padded thicker than other types she had seen in this time period and was the only piece of furniture in the room aside from a lacquered table that resided in the far right hand corner. The room itself wasn't much larger than her room back in her time but appeared to be larger because of the sparseness. Sound could rarely be heard outside her door, which made Kagome think that perhaps she had been placed in some sheltered wing of Sesshoumaru's castle as if she were some sort of infectious leper. Perhaps it was a good thing, she though, because it gave her an odd sense of relief to be privy to any more knowledge of how his household was kept more than she already was.

It was on Kagome's third day that she was able to stand and complete a walk along the perimeter of her room without being over come by a spell of dizziness. A peak beneath her bandaged wounds revealed that she was healing nicely and her muscles were beginning to function with searing pain again. She had realized that at some point after her arrival her school uniform had been changed for a simple white cotton robe that was secured by four ties located on her left side. Every other day, when a servant would bring in her meal, a fresh robe would be brought in and assistance would be given if she found it necessary. No words were ever spoken, either by Kagome or the servant tending to her. For reasons she couldn't explain it seemed the appropriate course of action.

It was during the four day that her backpack had appeared in her room beside the lacquered table, looking absurdly out of place. Still, it never looked so good to Kagome before. Joyfully she tore it open, looking through the contents not to confirm that they were still there, but to be able to have something that belonged to her with her. Even her damn math book comforted her, despite knowing that it would disappear when she next began studying.

That was how she found herself occupying her fifth and sixth days. Between bouts of pacing and reading through her books, Kagome would amuse Rin either by letting her play with her belongings or listening to the little girl chatter away about her adventures. The conversations also lasted longer when Rin's discovered Kagome's exhaustive state disappearing and her health becoming stronger.

When the seventh day came Kagome knew, without a doubt, that her stay was coming to an end. Her school uniform appeared on the table, cleaned and mended as best as it could be in this time period. The early morning sun that filtered through the rice paper that made up the walls cast a glow upon her bow and arrows, which were propped up beside her backpack. Her penny loafers were the only item she owned that were missing. Vaguely Kagome could remember the right penny loafer coming off of her foot when she had been attacked. Perhaps Sesshoumaru didn't notice it missing when he happened upon her. Or maybe he didn't care to retrieve it. The thought brought to mind an image of a cartoon-ish Sesshoumaru with her penny loafer clamped in his mouth. She laughed so hard at the concept that a servant poked it's head in her room to stare at her with inquisitive concern, but make no verbalized query.

The appearance of the servant came gave Kagome the perfect timing to ask to be taken to Sesshoumaru. Bowing quickly, the servant granted her request, moving swiftly through the various halls. He had given her a not-so-subtle hint with the appearance of her belongings that it was time to go. As much as she appreciated the hospitality given to her, it was unnerving to reside at a place with so many residents yet to have contact with so few of them, especially with the owner. Who really enjoys being an unwanted guest, she asked herself as she slung her bow and arrows over her back. Not only that, when you are an unwanted guest in the home of someone who you weren't sure was an enemy then you get the urge to leave as soon as possible also. Kagome retrieved her pack from beside her bed, hefting it over one shoulder, and followed the servant out of her room for the first time.

Upon reaching a wide room with a tall ceiling filled crisscrossing support bars of wood, the servant bowed again, and disappeared. The only sound to be heard was the soft padding of feet speeding along the floor. Even here silence was prevalent. It surprised Kagome to discover that what she thought to be an occurrence in where she was kept was also the same for the rest of the castle.   
There he sat, long silver hair spilling down his back, shining in the late morning streaming through the windows. Though he was the only one seated at the large table, his prescience was commanding enough to fill the entire room. Looking up from his morning meal and the papers that lay before him, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Bowing deeply, she remained rigid. "I thank you for the care you've given me. My wounds have healed and I have a debt to you that I hope to be able to repay in the near future." Her voice came out loud and awkward, ringing through the room. Aware of how she sounded she tried to make up for it by standing up straighter, keeping her face impassive to the arrogant one that turned up to look at her from the plate in front of its owner. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused. I will be on my way now."

Sesshoumaru's expression remained fixed in it's arrogance as he stared at her. "And who is here to escort you back to the village you came from, he queried with a tone that implied that, what ever answer she gave, would not be sufficient.

"I can fend for myself," Kagome replied, feeling her brows knit in quick rising irritation, all attempts to be impassive abandoned. A feeling similar to the frustration she felt on a continual basis when dealing with Inuyasha was beginning to spread throughout her chest. "Because you were so generous to pick up my bow and arrows when you found me I have means of protecting myself on the trip home."

A great, roaring laughter filled the large room like no other laughter she had heard before. It caused her ears to ring at the sudden outburst and her body to flinch slightly. The laughter echoed through the room as if without an end. What made it more bizarre was that it came from Sesshoumaru. It was deep, harsh and thunderous. And insulting! Was the concept of her fending for herself that amusing! Had she not done it on a number…...ok, she admitted to herself, a FEW occasions? And, hey, when she had her hands on an arrow she wasn't one to be trifled with. There may not be many situations where he was witness to her abilities, but, damn it, that didn't mean he could chalk her up to being incapable of protecting herself!

"Stop laughing," she demanded, hands on her hips. "I am the reincarnation of a priestess! You've seen what my arrows can do! And my aim was improved a lot since I first started," she finished in a huff.

Bent over at this point, Sesshoumaru continued laughing. "Oh, yes, I have. As I remember, the last time I saw how well you were able to defend yourself with your arrows you were laying in a pool of your own blood, alone, about to die. Oh yes, stunning." Moving off of his chair, he made his way towards her, laughter barely suppressed. "I might as well kill you myself if I allow you to leave here alone. It would save me the trouble of dealing with the miscreants that you would obviously attract within a day and get yourself killed."

"It's nice to see that I amuse you!" Turning, Kagome made to stomp off and leave, not caring how childish she was behaving. Grateful or not, she wasn't go to stand being mocked by Sesshoumaru. She would just find a servant, ask them to show her out, and be happily on her way. Then she could be done with this crazy situation she had found herself in and be back with Inuyasha. And she'd probably run into him on the way, so even if she were incapable of protecting herself the chances of her dying weren't as likely as that insufferable demon lord assumed! The first time I see him show any emotion other than anger or mockery and it's laughter over my weakness, she thought, heatedly. "I'm in your debt," she shouted, as she made her way out of the room.

With a passing rush of air and a blurred movement he was in front of her, blocking her exit. He stared down at her, face impassive again. "You will leave when I say you can," he declared. "When you can properly defend yourself to a level that, if you are lucky, can get you back to village still breathing, then you may go. Until then, you will have to wait here until I have business that takes me to that area again."

"And, how do you expect me to meet your standards," she shot back, wanting desperately to shove him aside, but common sense quelling the urge. Even in her anger she was highly aware of how strong he was and the futility of being able to even budge him from here he stood. "Besides, don't you think Inuyasha will figure out that I'm here? It's been a week and he's probably been out looking for me this entire time. He and our companions will come to retrieve me."

Contempt filled Sesshoumaru's face. She naturally assumed it was from hearing his half brother's name mentioned but discovered she was wrong. Staring down at her he snarled. "You expect your companions to retrieve you and protect you during the trip back? Do you always rely on them so strongly to avoid learning to fend for yourself? Does that not give you any shame? You seem so confident that the half breed will find you swiftly." At some point he had come within a foot of her and towered over her, distain radiating from his body. Then, within a blink of an eye, air whooshed between them and he stood off to her side. Moving away from the door, he spoke, his tone returning to it's normal state of stoicism. "I take back what I said. You may go. I do not want as shameful of a creature as you are residing in my home."

Tears of hatred sprang to her eyes as she heard his words. She despised how easily he exposed her vulnerabilities and stabbed at them, belittling her for them. In her heart she knew how true his words were and how often she thought them her self. Her arrows made for a great long range weapon but were useless for close combat. Her aim had improved drastically since she first picked up a bow, but she was no where near as competent as, mush as she hated to admit it, Kikyo, and she was forced to rely on the strengths of her companions countless times. Yes, she did have the holy powers of a miko but she had no control over them. Only in instances of dire emergencies were she able to call them forth and even then she failed at drawing them out. No one had made any offers to teach her better fighting skills and she had never asked. It was a soundless agreement among the group to keep Kagome as she was. She was a shard seeker, nothing more.

Speechless and red faced, Kagome stared at the floor, at a loss as to how to counteract the brutal truth. She was sure that Sesshoumaru would be more than happy to have her leave his home. His concern over her welfare was not what she had been expecting. What did it matter to him if she was killed the moment she left his home? A few demons treading into his territory weren't that much to deal with for a demon of his power. And, one less miko running around purifying demons would be advantageous to him. Why was any of this a concern to Sesshoumaru?

As if hearing her unspoken question, he replied, "It is irksome to continue to find you in life or death situations where you are ill prepared to defend yourself." Allowing her time to process what he said, he then continued on. ". I do not want to have to find you again as I did then when I have Rin with me. To avoid that happening again, I make you this offer," he said. "I will, at a tremendous expense of my time and energies, train you to defend yourself. During the process you shall entertain and occupy Rin in your free time as payment for such an opportunity. When I deem you capable of fending for yourself you may go."

Kagome opened her mouth instinctively to tell him what, specifically, he could do with his offer. He cut her off before she could get the words out. Heat flushed through her face at the humiliation this damnable creature was heaping upon her, but, even in the bounds of deep humiliation common sense prevailed and she shut her mouth. As much as she hated it she had to admit there was honesty in his words. And it served to add more humiliation onto her.

"I suggest you think it over carefully. This offer is not made lightly and you should not decide foolishly."

And, with that, he turned and strolled back to his chair at the table to resume his meal, leaving her seething as she was escorted back to her room by a servant.


End file.
